Love doesn't have a pricetag
by xbestintheworld
Summary: Kelly gets frustrated when all of her friends start to get an attitude towards her new boyfriend because he doesn't come from a world of Rich "classy" jerks.
1. Chapter 1

"Eve! I'm home" Kelly yelled out to her roommate as she hung her coat onto the coat rack, Tossing her keys onto the small coffee table in the hallway.

"Hello?.. Eve?" She raised her eyebrow at Eve's non-excising response. After a few seconds, Kelly heard a loud banging noise from upstairs, Followed by Eve's muffed giggles.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Eve shouted down the stairs, Kelly couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle.

"And so is Mike." Eve smiled as she made her way down the stairs, Wrapping herself in her slik robe. Mike followed behind her, Fixing his zipper.

Kelly raised her eyebrow, Staring at the two of them,

"Sorry to interrupt you guys.. I got off early." She flopped herself back on the couch, Reaching for the remote.

"No worries.. We were just about finished anyway." A small giggle escaped Eve's lips as she sat down next to her beloved roommate.

"I will never understand why you like these things so much.." Eve raised her eyebrow, Referring to the Spanish Soap Operas Kelly had switched the channel to. Kelly just shook her head,

"I've told you before.. I just like them." She shrugged her shoulders as Mike interrupted them,

"Well, I better get going. I have to be up at 6:30 for my flight tomorrow.."

"Aw, Well alright.. I'll see you Friday right?" Eve pouted as Mike made his way over to her,

"Right." He leaned over, Kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Kelly.."

"Bye Michael." Kelly smiled, Waving as he made his way out the door.

Eve sighed.

"Alone for another three days. Gosh, I swear if he wasn't making such good money, I would totally make him quit." Eve nodded, Starring at the Tv screen.

Kelly chuckled softly,

"You know that there are more important things than money.. Right?"

Eve laughed out,

"Oh gosh, Not another one of your_ "True love"_ lectures."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She chuckled softly, Focusing her attention on the TV again.

"Oh!," Eve threw her hands in the air in excitement,

"I almost forgot! Mike has this hot single friend at the office.. And, Well since I'm your best friend I got you a date with him." She smiled proudly.  
Kelly sighed admittedly after she heard the words "Mike's friend" and "Date."

"That's great and all but I already told you that I'm not looking for a boyfriend.."

"Which is exactly why you need one." Eve smiled.

Kelly knew arguing would get her nowhere with Eve, So she just sighed and shook her head.

Kelly had the next day off and since she was so stressed over work she decided that a trip to the gym would be a great way to blow off some steam.

And boy was she right. Kelly spent 3 hours punching, benching, squatting, lifting and just working her butt off. She was a hot sweaty mess.. But, She didn't feel like it was enough.. She looked over to her right and saw that the bench press was basically screaming her name. She smiled as she made her way over to it, Laying back against the cushion, She toke a deep breathe, Got a grip on the bars and started lifting, What she didn't realize was much weight she was actually attempting to lift, Her arms started to give out.. She squealed as the weight started to come down. Squinting her eyes shut, Kelly then realized that the oh-so heavy weight that was about to crush her became absolutely weightless. She opened her eyes up, Standing over her, There stood a man with a goofy smile on his face. She released a deep breathe, Quickly inhaling another one. The mysterious stranger chuckled as he placed the weight back onto its holder.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, But I'm pretty sure I just saved your life." He smiled, Watching as she sat up, Running her fingers through her long blonde hair.

She looked up at him and nodded,

"Thank you.." She spoke softly, Unable to ignore the hundreds of tattoo's he had covering his arms.

"Whoa, You have way too many tattoos." Realizing how rude that was, Kelly sighed.

"Well that didn't come out how I meant it too.."

He chuckled a bit confused,

"Mmhm?.." He raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"It's just that I've never seen anyone with that many tattoos and I just- It..-I, Ugh." She sighed again, shaking her head.

"Just forget I said anything please."

He couldn't help himself but to smile at her rambling.

"Totally forgotten.. I'm Phillip by the way." He bit down on his lower lip before reaching his hand out to her, Introducing himself. She glanced back up at him with a slightly raised eyebrow,

"Kelly." She grabbed hold of his hand, Shaking it softly.

"Kelly.. That's a pretty name." He leaned over, Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

She couldn't help but to feel a little like a princess, I mean c'mon.

Before Kelly could say anything in response, Her alarm that she had set on her phone the night before started buzzing in her gym bag. Her face turned red as _"__Love today"_ By MIKA rang throughout the whole gym.

"And that.. Would be my phone.." Kelly released his hand and quickly began to dig through her bag. Pulling her phone out she hit the "OK" button, Sighing while her phone read _"__REMINDER: Date with Mike's friend." _

"I've got to go." She stood to her feet, Throwing her gym bag over her shoulder, She looked over at Phillip again,

"Thank you for saving my life, Phillip.. I won't forget it." A small smile appeared on her face as she walked out of the gym.

Phillip chuckled, Scratching the back of his head while looking towards the ground, He glanced up at her as she walked away.

**  
**

**Please leave your reviews and let me know what you guys think.. Next chapter soon, I promise.(;**

**Also, Feel free to follow me on Twitter, _Punkspiration**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kelly!, Would you hold still!. You're worse than a five year old." Eve complained as she wrapped small pieces of Kelly's hair around the hot, curling iron. Kelly just sighed,

"I'm sorry.." She rolled her eyes softly, "You've been working on my hair for an hour now, I really have to pee!" Eve shock her head and pulled the iron back, Pulling on Kelly's hair, Making Kelly gasp softly, "Ow!"

"Tinkle, Kelly. Tinkle." Eve released her final curl and smiled. "See, you look like a princess.. Princess' don't say _"Pee"_ They say, Tinkle." A smile appeared on Kelly's face as she shook her head. "Whatever.. Can I p-" Kelly stopped herself, Looking at Eve who had a _"Ah-ah"_ Look on her face. Kelly toke a deep breath and continued her sentence, "_Tinkle._. Can I _Tinkle_, Now?" Kelly raised her eyebrow as Eve started to giggle, "Yes Kelly, You can tinkle now." She walked out of the bathroom, Closing the door behind her.

Kelly chuckled softly and looked up into the mirror, A soft sigh escaped her mouth.

_Please let him be different.._ She brought her hands together in front of her face and prayed silently.

After Eve went through both, Hers and Kelly's closet to find the _"Perfect"_ outfit for Kelly's date, It was finally time for Kelly to meet this mysterious stranger that Eve had made out to be _" The most_ _amazing guy you could ever meet." _Kelly was a bit nervous, Her hands started to shake. She hadn't been on a date in a few months, So she was a little worried about how this was going to work out.

"Ohh!, He's here!" Eve quickly stood to her feet, Giggling at the knock on the door.

"Okay, Don't be too shy, guys don't like shy girls. Oh! And don't forget to text me the details. But not while you're on the date, Guys don't like that." Eve continued to ramble on and on about what Kelly could and could not do. Kelly just sighed, Placing her hands on Eve's shoulders, "Eve!" She shook her lightly, hopping that would shut her up. Eve stopped talking and bit down on her lip, Giggling softly.

"Right.. Sorry." Eve toke a deep breath, "I'll go get the door." She smiled and made her way over to the door.

Kelly toke a few deep breathes,  
_Everything is fine. It will all go great.._

_Everything is fine. It will all go great.._

Kelly repeated that sentence over and over in her head until she heard footsteps walking back into the living room, She looked over and saw Eve smiling. Next to her stood a tall, 6 foot 3, Blonde, Prince charming look-alike in a nice back and red tux. Kelly couldn't help but to smile.

"Kelly, this is Ted." Eve stepped closer to her, pulling the hottie with her. "Ted, This is Kelly." She smiled as they shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you, Kelly. I've heard wonderful things about you." Ted smiled that charming smile of his while shaking her hand with a nice, firm grip.

"All lies, no doubt." Kelly glanced over at Eve than back at Ted with a smile on her face.

Ted chuckled, "Well.. Our reservations are set for 6:30.. We better get going, Traffic is pretty bad and I would feel horrible if we didn't make it there in time."

"Oh.. Okay," Kelly glanced over at Eve as she began to walk towards the door with her handsome date.

"It was nice seeing you again, Eve." Ted flashed a small smile her way, waving his hand as they walked out the door.

"You too, Ted.. Have a great time!" Eve smiled, Standing at the doorway as the make their way to Ted's car. "And don't be afraid to stay out late!" She giggled as she shut the door.

Kelly and Ted both chuckled, Shaking their heads.

"Nice ride.." Kelly complimented, referring to his brand new, 2012 Chevrolet Camaro.

He smiled. "Thank you."

Besides the 2 minutes of small talk about Ted's grooming tips, The drive to the restaurant was silent.

Kelly hated that. She can't stand quiet people. She's the type of person to talk, Non-stop. Especially when it comes to being in a car.. The fact that Ted wasn't a big fan of listening to the radio just made things worse. And quite awkward.

They arrived at the restaurant and enjoyed their meals.

**Sorry guys, I was going to type out Kelly and Ted's date, But I'm going to be gone all week and wanted to hurry up with the next chapter. And I know, No Phillip. #Cry.**

**Don't worry, He'll be in the next chapter.!(;**

**Thank you guys for your reviews, I love reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kelly!, Wakey wakey!"

Eve jumped up and down on Kelly's bed, Smirking wickedly.

Kelly moaned out as she pulled one of her pillows down to cover her face.

"Ah, ah, ah." Eve pulled the pillow off and flopped down on her knees.

"Sleepy time is over. Gossip time starts now." She smiled as Kelly sat up rubbing her tired eyes and laughed softly, "Gossip time?.. What are we gossiping about?" A confused pout appeared on Kelly's face as Eve threw her hands in the air,

"Uh!, Hello, You remember Ted, You know, That hot guy you went out with last night."

"Now stop stalling and tell me how it went." She smiled.

"I'd rather not." Kelly spoke in a soft tone as she crawled her way out of bed.

"Good thing I'm not giving you a choice then, huh?" Eve also stood up, crossing her arms.

"Are you guys going on another date? Did something happen between the two of you?" Excitement filled her eyes as she asked a bunch of questions.

Kelly just laughed and raises an eyebrow, "We may or may not have a second date planned out.." Kelly smirked, She loved teasing Eve.

Eve gasped out impatiently, "Well do you or do you not!?"

Kelly laughed, "Yes!, Gosh. Clam down.. He asked me to go to this charity thing with him next week.." A small smile appeared on her lips as she ran her hair brush through her long blonde hair.

Eve smiled, "Ohh!, Right. Mike is taking me to that as well. It's some special thing the company does every year to get a good name for themselves."

"Figures they don't actually care about the cause." Kelly rolled her eyes, setting the brush down.

"Anyways, I was hoping to go to the gym before I had to work.. You want to come?"

Eve laughed, "To the gym?, Yeah, no. Have fun though." Eve waved as she walked out of Kelly's room, Kelly chuckled, Shaking her head.

After having a quick breakfast, Kelly headed to the gym.

She looked left to right, scouting the gym, secretly hoping she would run into 'Phillip', The mysterious tattooed man from the other day. Unfortunately, She didn't see him.

"_Really Kelly? What were you expecting?" _She frowned softly, shaking her head.

"Excuse me, Miss. I'm going to need to see your membership please." Kelly turned around to see one of the employees leaning over the desk to get her attention.

"Oh.. Membership?" Her arms dropped in confusion. "I was here yesterday and didn't need a membership."

"Well, Starting today, Anyone that wishes to use the gym has to be a member.. If you want to buy a membership, It will just take a few minutes." The employee smiled.

"Actually, She's my guest." Kelly and the employee both looked over as a smiling Phillip appeared.

He handed the employee his membership card, Glancing over at Kelly with a slight smirk as the employee checked his number.

"Oh, Right. Of course." He handed Phillip his card back, "I'm sorry about the inconvenience." He looked over at Kelly.

"Oh.. Uh, No worries.." She nodded as Phillip pushed her softly, Forcing her to walk with him.

Making eye contact as they stopped by the treadmills, Kelly finally spoke,

"You didn't have to do that you know.. I could have just bought a membership." Raising her brow at him.

"That's how you're going to thank me?" He raised his brow, Crossing his arms.

"What?" She looked at him confused, "Oh no!, No, Gosh.. Thank you." A soft smile appeared on her lips.

He couldn't help but smile himself, "So.. You're into fitness huh?"

"Yeah, It helps me think and just.." Shrugging her shoulders, "Relax, You know?"

He nodded, "I definitely know."

"I would ask you the same question, But I'm pretty sure just by looking at you, I already know the answer." She chuckled softly, Biting onto her bottom lip, Looking him up and down.

He smirked, "Are you flirting with me?"

She looked up at him with a soft smirk of her own, "Why?.. Do you _want me_ to be flirting with you?"

His eyebrow raised, He was amused by her tricky mind games.

He began to flex his arm muscles, Looking down at his wrists and then back up at her.

"Enjoy your workout.." Unable to hide his smile, He turned his back to her, heading towards the other machines. She bit down on her lip as she watched him walk away.

She definitely liked what she saw.


End file.
